Titanium
|artist = ft. Sia |year = 2011 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = to to |gc = |pictos= 151 |lc = |perf = Aurélie Sériné |nogm = 3}} "Titanium" de David Guetta ft. Sia este în .Just dance 2017 game covers v2.png https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QCuGzqHem8 Descrierea dansatorilor The dancer is a futuristic girl with short blue hair. Throughout the dance, she goes through four transformations. She is first seen wearing a bright pink and white patent suit and wedges. The patent parts are visible on her arms, pelvis, rear, and legs. When the chorus starts, the girl's suit turns light and dark blue, and soon dons metal armor. Shortly afterwards, she dons a shiny metal helmet, a pink shoulder plate on her right shoulder, and pink plates on the ankles of her shoes. Fundal The background starts as a simple white background, eventually evolving to show blue circuitry and pink lines connected to the coach. During the chorus, the background becomes a complex and dynamic futuristic landscape populated by flashing circuitry and rays of light. Mișcări de aur There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: With your right and left hands up and out, respectively, move both of your hands forwards and backwards quickly. 0000013e.png|All Gold Moves TitaniumIG.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Titanium ''appears in the following ''Dance Quest ''maps: * New Heroines Trivia *This is the second collaboration between David Guetta and Sia in the series after ''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). **This is also the third song by both David Guetta and Sia in the series after Hey Mama and Cheap Thrills, ''respectively. ***It is followed by [[The Greatest|''The Greatest]].'' **However, this is the fifth song David Guetta's in the ''Just Dance franchise, after Everything Wonderful and Nothing Really Matters in The Black Eyed Peas Experience. *''Titanium'' was confirmed by Ubisoft during E3, but information about it was removed later. ** It was also later mentioned on the cover of the game which was shown in a number of videos, and its lyrics were mentioned in the Just Dance 2017’s ESRB rating. ** In July of 2016, the coach was leaked through a PS Store leak of the game. The song was coded as "Robotic". *This song's lyrics "Machine gun firing at the ones who run" are a part of the "Mild Lyrics" of the game. http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=34597&Title=Just+Dance+2017 *The game uses the radio edit of the song, which is 35 seconds shorter than the original. *The song was heard at the end of the trailer of . *Originally, Titanium was meant to have an alternate trio routine, but it was removed for unknown reasons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSmDURhLKP8 Galerie Titanium.png|''Titanium'' IMG_0712.JPG|''Titanium'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 0000013c.png| cover TitaniumAva.png|Avatar Just_Dance_2017_ESRB_Wii.jpg|ESRB proof JD2017preorderPS4Avatar.jpeg titanium alt beta.png|Beta Alternate jd2017 left 7.png|The coach appearing on the 7 days left banner by Just Dance Danmark on Instagram TitaniumBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes Videoclipuri David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 - Titanium Just Dance 2017 - Titanium - Alternative Prewiew Referințe Navigare